


Sunny Morning Smiles and Sky Blue Eyes

by VLee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Pining Arthur, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLee/pseuds/VLee
Summary: Arthur is cursed with spell that takes away his brain-to-mouth filter. (basically a truth spell)





	Sunny Morning Smiles and Sky Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was from a prompt on my Tumblr 
> 
> Prompt: Merthur idea, Arthur is hit with a spell that makes his brain to mouth filter disappear, so he ends up declaring his affection for Merlin by stabbing a table and telling gwaine to "take his drunken hands of his man". I just live for jealous Arthur!!
> 
> If you want to give a prompt, click [Here!](https://l-n--m.tumblr.com/ask)

The animals scampered away at the sound of hooves slapping against the forest floor. The hunting party was nearing the edge of the border Camelot shared with Cendred’s kingdom, and Arthur was about to order his knights (and Merlin) to change directions when a set of strange footprints caught his eye. It was unlike any he had ever seen before.

He swung off his horse and crouched down. “Merlin come here and look at this,” he called.

Grumbling under his breath, Merlin dismounted and joined Arthur on the ground. Together, they examined the perplexing marks on the ground.

“Arthur, let’s not bother with this,” Merlin said. “It looks like it’s from a magical creature. If it’s not bothering anyone, let’s just leave it alone.”

Arthur scoffed at the idea. “Leave it alone? Not until I figure out what’s wandering through Camelot. It could be dangerous. What if it’s terrorizing villages? Killing my people?” 

“I’m sure we would of heard of it by now. Remember last time? There was that one idiot that thought, ‘Hey, let’s kill that unicorn. I’m sure nothing bad will happen to me or Camelot.’”

“Hey, Merlin?” Arthur said.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Arthur called Gwaine and Percival over. “We going after that.” He pointed at the misshapen tracks.

 

\----

 

“Arthur, I _told_ you something like this would happen.” Merlin complained. They made it back to the castle without much incident, besides the constant rambling. Merlin didn’t bother to listen to any of it.

“Hmmm I really should listen to you more, but your face turns  pink when I don’t,” Arthur slurred. It was almost as if he were drunk- a talkative drunk, but one nonetheless.

The four of them were on their way to find Gaius. They still weren’t completely sure what was wrong with Arthur, but there was no way he’d be able to lead in this state.

They finally stumbled into Gaius’s room when Merlin thought he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Now what in the world happened this time?” Gaius said, leading Arthur to a chair.

“Our princess over here shot some winged horse,” Gwaine laughed. “And now he’s definitely spelled with something.”

“He just seems a bit tipsy if you ask me,” Percival said.

Gaius glanced sternly at Arthur. “So you shot a Pegasus, even after what happened with the unicorn?”

“Merlin’s fault.” 

“Oh, and how is this _my_ fault now?” Merlin snapped.

Arthur pouted. “You didn’t think I could do it.”

“Oh good _lord,”_ Merlin said. “We all know you can bloody do whatever you want to. All I said was that you _shouldn’t.”_

“Yeah but you were looking at me with your… eyes, and your- your face.”

Gwaine and Percival shared a knowing look, both trying to hide a laugh.

“Gaius! Fix him, he hasn’t been making any sense for the past four hours, and there’s that feast later today!” Merlin had had enough.

Gaius spent a few minutes rifling through some books before he came to a conclusion. “This will only last for 24 hours. There are no harmful effects exactly, but he’s cursed to say the first things that come to his mind.”

“So like a truth spell,” Gwaine cackled.

“We have to cancel the feast!” Merlin exclaimed.

Percival swung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “Now there’s no need for that. All we have to do is tell people he’s drunk.”

 

\----

 

The room was lavishly covered in Camelot’s colors, the tables layered with food and guests meandering about. At the front of it all sat Arthur, still both spelled and now feeling the effects of the wine. He offered his empty cup to Merlin, who hesitantly refilled it.

“Arthur, I think this should be your last cup. I’m going to go get some food for myself.” 

Arthur frowned. “But I like it better when you’re at my side,” he said, the flush on his cheeks turning a shade darker. “And it’s your duty as my servant to stay,” he said in a rush. The combination of alcohol and the curse was a dangerous thing.

“Yes, but you always let me leave,” Merlin said, confused.

Arthur looked dazed for a second. “Oh yeah,” he slurred. “Fine, go ahead, but come back later, okay?”

“Of course,” Merlin slipped away.

He weaved his way through the crowd, picking off a few plates of the other servants and knights. He eventually found Gwaine and Percival, who both looked just as sloshed as Arthur.

“Meeeeerlin,” Gwaine said. “Percival had a reallllly good idea,” he said, grinning maniacally. He grabbed Merlin’s arm and led him to a relatively clear space in the room. “Now just stay calm, and it’ll be over in juuust a second.” 

“Gwaine, I don’t under-mph,” Merlin was silenced when Gwaine leaned over and put his mouth over his, but they broke apart quickly at a loud slam at the front of the room.

“GWaine, get your drunken hands off my man!” Arthur bellowed over the chatter of the room. Merlin glanced over in confusion, and conversations trailed off into silence.

Arthur was pointing at the two of them, his sword clean through the table.

As Arthur started stumbling over, Merlin turned back to Gwaine. “I don’t really understand what’s going on,” he said, his face a cherry red.

“ _You_ may of ignored what what Arthur was saying on the way back to Camelot, but _I_ didn’t,” Gwaine said.

“And what was he saying?” Merlin asked.

“Well, he never did say your name exaaaactly, but Percival and I were getting an earful about sunny morning smiles, and sky blue eyes,” Gwaine started snickering. “Now go help him before he trips over his own feet.”


End file.
